1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to random access in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for random access transmission and/or detection in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for a terminal to connect to a network, communication standards, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE), provide a Random Access Channel (RACH) or a ranging channel.
In general, the RACH is designed considering performance of a cell edge user. Accordingly, a length of a random access preamble used for random access should be set sufficiently long enough for a cell edge user to meet a detection probability and a false alarm probability according to a cell coverage area. If the length of the random access preamble is limited, the cell coverage area will also be limited. In this case, when a false alarm probability condition is relaxed, i.e., when a target false alarm probability is increased, a minimum Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) for detecting a preamble by a base station may be decreased, thereby expanding a cell coverage area. However, because the false alarm probability increases, the number of false alarms increases, thereby wasting up/downlink resources.